This Is Our Last Goodbye
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Life took control and fate dealt them a bad hand. Tug knew he had to be strong, because Sketch was but a twig ready to snap.


**Title:** This Is Our Last Goodbye  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Denerim Outskirts  
 **Pairing:** Tug/Sketch  
 **Characters:** Tug, Sketch, Leliana  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 518  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompts  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Comfort Fluff, Spoilers for Leliana's Song DLC  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Life took control and fate dealt them a bad hand. Tug knew he had to be strong, because Sketch was but a twig ready to snap.

 **AN:** Wow, I haven't written in a bit. I'm hoping to get some stuff done while I'm having a burst of energy. I hope you guys enjoy! This is for the Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompts. Prompt is at the end.

 **This Is Our Last Goodbye** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Leliana had already left them. Somehow, Sketch had always anticipated their little band breaking up, he'd known it would happen. But he hadn't counted on his passing interest, and eventual fascination, with Tug. The dwarf treated him differently than anyone else ever had. An elvhen apostate was not usually someone treated like an equal.

And yet, Tug always made sure that he was healed after battle, that he was eating and sleeping enough to stay sharp. He never once questioned him on the battlefield, and only ever really made mentions that if he were to be on his own, he would have to learn how to cook. There was a lot about him that had started out brotherly and had taken an interesting turn when they'd begun sleeping together.

Now, Sketch felt more than uncomfortable knowing that they had to split. He sat anxiously staring into their shared fire deep in the woods outside of Denerim. Watching the flame dance before him, he couldn't bring himself to look at his companion. If he did, he knew he would break.

"Promise me." Tug began finally, his thousand mile stare reaching the far off Frostback Mountains. "Promise me you won't cry."

It was a promise he didn't think he could keep, but Sketch nodded slowly, a carefully unseen motion.

"I… I promise." But the tears were in his strained tone, choking him up like a fist wrapped around his throat. What was he going to do without Tug?

"You've always been a nugshit liar." Tug responded with a soft sigh, finally turning to look at him. "It's not really the end, you know. We'll get together again, when we're less conspicuous."

"Yeah." It was getting harder to choke back his tears. Sketch's mind could only take so much before the quaking of his shoulders took precedent, and soon his cheeks were wet and his nose ran. Turning slightly, he expected to just look at his lover, before throwing himself into his arms and burying his face in the other's thick neck. Self control was thrown to the wind and he wept messily into the other's skin, his beard.

"It's gonna be okay." Tug whispered, almost on reflex, in that almost fatherly way he did. "You'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay."

It took longer than he would have liked to reign himself in, but the meaty hands rubbing his back and sides sure did help. Finally, Sketch rest his head on the other's shoulder, opposite where he'd dampened the other's armor.

"I… Yeah. We will. Always, right?" He questioned, trying for a smile and ending up with a thousand little frowns sorting into his expression. It was still hard as Hell to keep from crying more, but he managed to just curl in tighter. "Will you hold me? When we sleep."

"I don't see why not." Tug replied softly, as if afraid his full volume would cause his lover to shatter. No matter what he wanted, Tug would be gone by the time Sketch woke up, a pack of prepared meals left near the smoldering embers of their fire.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** It has been _forever_ since I wrote for these two. I'm so happy to have gotten back to them. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: Fire


End file.
